Mrs Malfoy - The Past And Present
by signedheart
Summary: The life and times of the former and current Mrs. Malfoy. - Sequel to Astoria.
1. Hermione

**_H._**

The room was dark, the only light coming from what small amount of moonlight managed to seep in passed the curtains and the flickering blue light of the monitor on the night stand next to me. When a piercing wail came from the little machine, my eyes reluctantly opened. It was 4am, later than it normally was before he started crying. Still, I couldn't help but groan as I went to get up out of bed. I didn't get very far before the arm that had been snaked around my waist tightened. I couldn't help but smile.

"Draco, I need to get up," I leaned my head back to look at him.

Again his arm tightened as he burrowed his face into the crook of my neck, an action he certainly passed down to our son who did the same thing often. Soft kisses covered the delicate skin there before his whispered voice broke through, "Don't worry, I got him." He left another few kisses before he pulled away. I watched with tired eyes as he found pajama bottoms and a shirt to cover his only boxer covered form. "I'll be right back," he shot me a smile before slipping out of the door and down the hall to the nursery.

I rolled back over and allowed myself another few hours of sleep before having to wake for work.

When I did wake up I noticed the emptiness of the other side of our bed. Draco?

I pulled myself up from the bed and located a robe to wear. Looking again at the baby monitor I noticed the steady little blue light of silence, instead of the flickering light that implied sound. I padded my way down the hall and saw the nursery door open just a crack. I snuck in the room quietly, a smile on my face from the sight in front of me.

Little four month old baby Scorpius was snuggled into his father's chest, both of them sleeping peacefully in the plush arm chair Draco had moved into the room shortly after he was born. A stuffed dragon toy loosely grasped in the hand of Draco's that was not wrapped around the baby. The smile on his own face told all; he loved that little boy.

We knew we wanted children early on. We both felt like we had waited an eternity to have them. He having none in his first marriage. And I just hadn't found the proper man to marry. But we didn't want to rush it either. We already fought off stares, made up stories, and our family and friends just to be together.

Our names were slandered, I was a home wrecker, a tart, or my personal favorite "the fallen Gryffindor princess". Seriously, who comes up with these lines? Draco was a cheat, a disgrace to his family name. We took it all and didn't defend ourselves against it. For the most part, these were true. No, we didn't physically cheat, but it was still wrong. And I really did feel bad for the toll it took on Astoria, but I didn't regret it, not one bit.

For us the "how'd you two meet" question would always be answered with "school" and hopes that they didn't ask how we started dating. "School" was an easy answer, the latter was not.

When we started working together it was odd, but we got over it. Both of us had grown up so much and we happily put our unfriendly past to rest. We spent a lot of time together. Even though Draco had done a wonderful job fixing the Malfoy business, there were still so many placed it had gone wrong in the past. We grew stockily comfortable around each other in a short time. I couldn't figure out why, but he just put me at ease.

That was until I realized what was happening...

I had always thought cheating was black and white. I couldn't believe people could do that. But, now I know that there are many shades of grey in between.

Draco was someone I was just drawn to, no matter how many times I would try to stay away. Before a meeting with him I'd scold myself, not allowing myself to feel such feelings. Yet when I would see him it was like part of my brain would shut down. That was terrifying for someone like me, someone who relied heavily on my intelligence. I would find myself smiling at his jokes, and noticing little things about him. He did the same to me.

We avoided talking about this obvious problem like the plague. Both of us seeming to stupidly believe that as long as we didn't act on it, it would go away. Clearly it didn't.

I found myself entertaining the idea of him leaving Astoria. I kept finding little things about their relationship that I thought was strange. So many things they didn't know, or care to know, about each other. And then there was the children thing. I could not believe he chose me to confide in. It was a terrible story and I truly felt for Astoria hearing it. But, I didn't think he would ever leave her. Even if he wasn't in love with her, he cared for her. He was fiercely protective and didn't want to see her hurt.

Finally it came to the point where I was going to back out. I knew better, and I hated that I was becoming someone I never had imagined I would. I was acting without following my head, that was just too strange for me.

I had planned on telling him that day that our business was finished. I had signed on to a case that would take me away from his proximity. We had worked hard and I thought it was would be a good time to leave. That was when I was abducted. I was so stupid. How could I have let that happen to me?

One second I was on my way to my office at the Ministry, the next, I was apparated somewhere. I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that I was thrown forcefully into a room, my body bouncing roughly against cold concrete flooring. Pain followed, so much pain. I had been under that kind of torture before, in Malfoy Manor no less.

I had heard his voice, begging me to wake up. I could hear it in my comatose state, but I couldn't respond. I couldn't even open my eyes or move a muscle to let him know I wasn't dead.

I was in St. Mungos when I woke up. It was the next morning when I did. The damage I had received wasn't as bad as it could have been. Apparently the wizard preforming the heavy spell wasn't that great of a wizard. Draco was at my bedside, apparently having been there all night.

Before he left to go home, he called Harry to stay with me. And as he was pulling away from a hug he gave me I heard him mumble some pained words against my hair. "I thought I lost you..."

Apparently he decided he needed to make it right, and when he went home he told Astoria everything.

He moved out shortly after that, I visited him at his new flat often. We both were trying to figure out where exactly we were going from there. When news broke that we were "together", people went crazy.

Of course one of the those crazy people was the man that abducted me. I still couldn't believe my eyes when I went to talk to Astoria and found him pressing her into the floor. The fight that ensued was electric. Somehow both of us managed to work together and win.

Life after that was still hectic, but it was better than it had been. Finally Draco and I had realized that we needed to be together. After some time we moved into together, buying a house away from Wiltshire and his family. Neither of his parents ever seemed to really accept the fact that their only son had married a muggleborn, but once their grandson was born they did make an effort. And neither of them spoke badly about me in front of Draco or Scorpius, which was a step in the proper direction at least.

The news of Astoria's own engagement a few months back made me happy. She seemed like she found someone who was right for her, someone who would love her in ways Draco couldn't. It felt like...closure. We could all finally be happy with our respective (and proper) partners.

In the end of things, I was happy with my life. It was a rough road to get where we were. Draco and I fought through a lot, just to be together. It was worth it though, I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

So yeah, I may have been some of those terrible things people said of me, a home wrecker. But, sometimes those unproperly built homes were just waiting for demolition so they could be rebuilt into something beautiful. And as I looked on at my sleeping family, I knew it was indeed beautiful.

* * *

-Author's Note-  
Well hello there! It's been a week since I posted the last chapter of _Astoria_, so here is the first chapter of this! This chapter is more just to give you _slight_ insight onto how Hermione had thought throughout _Astoria_. The word count isn't as high as normal, but it'll get better. Promise!  
Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Astoria

**_A._**

"Beautiful!" Amelia squealed as she jumped up from her chair, clapping her hands together. "You need to get this one!"

I smiled down at my reflection, taking in the sight of me in the white dress. It had been magically altered to fit me perfectly. It was so unlike my first wedding dress, one that Narcissa had picked out. This felt more like...me.

"I think you're right," I turned toward my best friend and maid of honor. I never had many female friends, but I had been adopted into Amelia's circle of friends with open arms. All of which were now my bride's maids. This group was nothing shy of fantastic. Between Kate the wedding planer, Ana the fashion designer, and Amelia the baker my wedding was coming along perfectly. Just a few short months away and it would be married. This marriage was different already. Instead of being nervous, I was relaxed and excited to become Mrs. Macalister.

"Good! Now can we talk about more important things?" Ana winked.

Kate rolled her eyes, "The dress is the most important part, Ana!"

"Not for me it's not," a smile played on Ana's red stained lips.

"Honestly, I don't care about the hens' party. It's up to you," I shrugged, still admiring the beautiful dress.

"Good!"

"Oh, boy..." Kate mumbled, knowing well how Ana could be. I giggled to myself, these two were always clashing. Kate was this proper, feminine romantic. All blonde hair and green eyes, with this bubbly personality that could make anyone smile. While Ana was a little more crude to say the least. She was a redhead and her personality proved that it was natural. She was spunky to say the least. Amelia was somewhere in the middle (looking too much like her brother) and I guess I was there with her.

"Back to why we're here, you're getting this dress right?!" Amelia asked, trying to steer the conversation away from where Ana wanted it to go. I really didn't care about a bachelorette party, but Ana insisted. I didn't really care what happened at it. I was just excited to be marrying the man I was in love with.

"Yes!" I smiled down at the dress again before making my way back to the fitting room to change out of it. I did a little happy dance in there, bouncing between the balls of my feet. I did it, I found a dress!

After purchasing my dress the four of us made our way to a small restaurant we visited frequently.

There I watched disgust as Kate dug into her plate of Haggis, "How do you eat that?" My nose crinkled in displeasure as my stomach rolled at the sight.

She shrugged as she hovered a full fork before her mouth, "I'm Scottish." She was a dainty little woman, girly to a t. But she ate some of the most disturbing foods. It must just be a Scottish thing...

"Love your country, not your food."

"Love our men too," Ana winked.

Amelia piped in, "Hey, Marcas is half English too!"

"Yeah...speaking of English lads, are you ever going to tell us about this ex-husband of yours?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

I narrowed my eyes. I loved Ana, but the girl had no sense of boundaries or what was appropriate. Crossing lines was practically her pastime.

At my face as well as the other two women's disapproving looks she threw her hands up, "What? It's an honest question. I'm nosy, I like to know things."

"Yeah we know you do, but that's not okay to just as, I mean Ast-"

I cut Kate off, "No it's fine. Uh...let's see." Where did I even start? "I had a crush on him as a kid, he was friends with my older sister. He called me cute once. My sister ended up marrying a muggle, much against my pureblood supremacist ways. They didn't like it, obviously, and made me agree to an arranged marriage. This marriage happened to be with none other than Draco Malfoy. It was a good pairing really, it benefited both of our families," I paused to take a breath. "We had a... decent marriage. That was until he fell for a woman he worked with, someone who he had spent half of his life hating. He left me for her, we got divorced. I moved here. He's happily remarried with a bouncing baby boy that his new wife could give him."

I had left out some major things, like my suicide attempt that was still a fuzzy memory, and only Amelia knew about those. Amelia looked slightly surprised that I had just spewed out that much information, but the other two sets of eyes wore shocked expressions.

Ana looked apologetic, "Oh... Astoria, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have made you-"

"Stop," I held up a hand, "I'm fine, really. He's happy, and I'm happy. I'm glad it worked out that way."

"Plus now you get to marry my brother and become my sister!" Amelia squealed, grabbing my hand across the table.

I smiled at that, "That's the best part, finally my happy ending."

"There's my beautiful fiancee," I heard the smile in his voice as I walked in the door. "You look happy. Good day?"

"I got a dress!" I replied happily, excited to be one step closer to being ready for the wedding.

"That's great!" He looked at me,"So... where is it?"

"It's at Amelia's, it's bad luck for you to see it!"

"Gotcha," he got up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table, reading The Daily Prophet.

"Thought you hated that?" I laughed.

"I do," he pushed the paper away, " but your mother's owl just dropped off another one."

"Anything interesting?" Yeah right.

"Nothing in particular, some praise for some bust the aurors made. The normal." He walked over to me, pulling me to him, " I do have some good news as well." He looked too excited to tell me.

"And what is that?"

"I talked to the adoptions agency we decided on. They're sending over some paperwork that we can get done before we're married. That way we'll have less to do after and hopefully a shorter time."

My cheeks hurt from the smile that formed on my face, "That's amazing!" I threw my arms around his neck. I couldn't wait until we could finally adopt. We knew that even once we were approved it could take years. The adoption process was a slow and painful one.

"We will need to have someone come in and assess our house, make sure it's fit for a little one."

"I think we're okay," I said, looking around our home. We were fine, right?

"We need to have someone from the agency come in an assess our house. Make sure it's good for a wee little one."

I looked around our home, it wasn't the manor...but it had a charm of it's own. It was comfortable and I thought any child would be happy here. "When would that be?"

"Next week, on Tuesday."

The thoughts of us having a baby of our own sooner than planned thrilled me. I couldn't wait to adopt a child and start our little family. "Well that should be fun."

* * *

It wasn't.

The second she walked in the door she was analyzing every little detail about us and our home. She already looked disapproving and the way she just barged her way into the house was a little more than annoying.

"Hello Mr. Macalister and _Miss_ Greengrass," the little chit emphasized the fact that I was still "miss". Well not for long!

I just barely contained my eye roll, "soon to be Mrs." I smiled as I held up my left hand, wiggling my fingers.

I noticed her struggling to keep her eyes from rolling, "Right..."

I nodded, nothing to say.

Her eyes lit up as she peered into the coat closet by the door. "And what is this..."

"Uh..." Marcas looked confused, "it's a coat closet."

Her head snapped around, " well obviously this is a coat closet, I'm not daft. What is this?!" She pulled out a broom.

"My Quidditch broom," he smiled at the object, "my work has a team. We're actually quite good and we-"

She cut him off in her shrill voice, "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is for a child?"

This is where I stepped back in, "I assure you that it will be put away, locked away, when a child is in this house. Right now it's just more convenient for him to have it with the rest of his supplies by the door."

"Convenience does not trump safety, Miss Greengages!" I watched as she scribbled something on that stupid clipboard of hers.

I saw Marcas's jaw clench. "I'm fully aware of that. It will be put away before a child is here."

She snooped around some more, reaching a bedroom we had left bare. "And this is the child's room?"

"Yes..."

She raised an eyebrow in disapproval, "It's empty."

"Well yes, we don't want to decorate and add furniture until we know the type of child we get."

"Type?" Another sneer.

I tried so hard to stay nice, but my words seemed a little forced even to my own ears, "I mean age and gender. There's no sense of putting a crib in there if we get a six year old. And we wouldn't want to decorate it steered toward one gender and then get another."

More scribbling on her clipboard,"You shouldn't be forcing gender roles on a child."

A groan escaped from Marcas who stood to my right.

My eyebrows furrowed, "So you're saying I can't dress a little girl in pink? I'm not going to put her to work in a kitchen, or force a little boy to only play with 'boy toys', but I'm not going to only use neutral colors either."

"I'm only saying that forced gender roles does not allow a child to grow to who they may be designed to be." She spoke as if _I_ was the child in the room and she was explaining advanced calculus to me.

Marcas spoke up, "If they are_ designed_ to be something, I don't think the color of their shirt or room with change that."

She made an agitated noise. Great.

Finally she said she was finished and looked forward to seeing us again. Obvious sarcasm had dripped from that phrase. "Is it possible to apparate from inside?"

I shook my head, "Of course not, that's too unsafe. There is an apparation point down the driveway."

"Very well, I will be on my way out. See you again." She took off down the driveway at a too slow pace.

"Well she was a right bitch," I stated after I saw her disappear.

"You said it..."

I was worried. Worried and angry. One nasty woman who clearly let her job title go to her head was not going to stand in my way of getting a child. I would fight her every step of the way if I had to. I knew we had a great home, and we were great people. We would never let anything bad happen to our child. She just seemed to overreact to everything. I turned to Marcas, "Think this will affect our chances?"

He looked the same way I felt, "I hope not."

* * *

-Author's Note-  
Sometimes my autocorrect gets me and changes magical words or Marcas to maracas...

Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

Also, every last word of the chapter before will be the first word of that chapter. Just something I find interesting as a type of challenge.


	3. The Parents

_**H.**_

"Not happening," Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is not happening."

We had just entered the manor to visit his parents after Narcissa had requested, yet again, to see her grandson. She refused to come over to our home, instead insisting that we bring him to the manor every week. It wasn't something I was overly happy to do, but they were his grandparents and they had the right to see him. But when we walked in we saw two new faces.

"What are you doing here?" Draco questioned, looking the couple up and down. Clearly he was displeased. It was easy to tell who these two people were, the woman looked too much like her daughter.

"Draco!" His mother chided, "that's not the way you treat guests."

He rolled his eyes, shifting his body slightly so he was standing in front of Scorpius and I, ever the protective man that he was.

The woman looked lightly put off by the display, "Our daughter is getting married."

"So I've heard," he nodded.

"How does that make you feel?" Mr. Greengrass asked.

Draco glared at the man, knowing what he was getting at. "It doesn't, though I am glad that she's happy. She deserves to be just as happy with her love life as I am now." His arm snaked around my shoulders, his hand coming to smooth the hair on Scorpius's head.

"Right..."

Mrs. Greengrass cleared her throat, "Anyway, we have come to deliver the invite to your parents."

"What? No invite for us?" He gestured toward me.

"Wha- I- I don't think-" Mrs. Greengrass sputtered out.

A huff came from her husband, "It was a joke, dear. A bad one, but a joke."

"Yes, I wouldn't dream of going to that, do send my regards. Hopefully this bloke is good for her."

Mrs. Greengrass spoke again, "He's a half blood...not that that means anything to you, but it was devastating to us."

Draco's temper flared in about .05 seconds, his chest puffing out and gray eyes narrowing. "My son is a half blood," he spat out bitterly.

Mr. Greengrass stupidly took the challenge, "Well that's your mistake."

Draco had the side of his wand pressed against the other man's throat in a flash of blurred motion. The older man was slammed into the wall as Draco pressed against him, his face turning red in anger. "My son is not a mistake," he spoke aground grinding teeth.

"Draco!" Narcissa yelled out, surprised at her son's rash violent streak.

Lucius stood there eying his son, it almost looked like he was...amused? And maybe...just maybe a little proud.

The loud noise of the body hitting the wall woke up scared the baby that had been quietly observing from the protection of my arms. He started to cry out, starting with soft whimpers but once Narcissa had yelled at her own son, mine started screaming as well.

Despite his windpipe being crushed the man started to speak again, "It'd have to be a mistake, you refused to have children with a proper woman. Surely it was an accident, probably why you married the witch."

I spoke up this time, not being able to handle the stupidity that was spewing from this man's mouth. As I tried to sooth Scorpius, I stepped forward and into Mr. Greengrass's line of vision. "I'm sure you've had at least a small dose of knowledge of basic biology. Surely enough to know that it takes only nine months for a baby to be born. Draco and I were engaged and married for years before Scorpius came along. Marrying me wasn't a mistake and neither was the birth of our son. He wasn't a mistake. And **he** isn't an_ it_." I glared at the man, tempting him to challenge me.

Draco pressed his wand closer into the man's flesh, "I didn't have children with Astoria because she can't have children." His smirked with amusement when the other man's eyes widened in surprise, "What? She didn't tell her dear old dad?"

"W-What? No. There is nothing wrong with my daughter."

"Yes, there is," Mrs. Greengrass spoke timidly, "She told me herself. The reason she is getting married so soon is so she's allegeable to adopt. I kept telling her she'll regret it, regret not waiting for a pureblood man, but she's set in her ways that one."

His head snapped around to look at Draco, "So you left my daughter just because she couldn't have children?" He spat.

Draco shoved the man harder into the wall before moving away from him, "There were more reasons than that. I understand you don't have a marriage based on love, as much as you tried to hide it Astoria knew that. This must be why it was so easy for you to just marry her off into a wealthy family. Well I found a marriage, a family, based on love and nothing is ever going to make me regret that." He turned toward the door, storming away from the ridiculous scene that had just unfolded in front of us.

His mother tried stopping him, "We want to see Scorpius."

"Maybe another time, but were leaving now."

She turned to me, "Hermione, please?" Her voice was sincere, eyes making contact with mine.

Before I could speak Draco cut in, "Don't Mother," and then he was out of the room.

I mumbled, "sorry," before exiting the room and following my husband.

* * *

It was Sunday, and Sunday always meant that Scorpius and I would be having lunch at the Weasleys' while Draco would catch up on work he couldn't do at home. Believe it or not Draco was a stay at home dad. Since he could often work at home it just made sense for him to stay with the baby once I went back to my job. It worked one less day a week so he could go to meetings and such. No one could believe that Draco would ever be the stay at home father type, but he was the one who volunteered, and from what I could tell, he loved it.

We had been talking about anniversaries when Ginny asked me what our plans were for my own wedding anniversary which was still months away. "Hopefully nothing too much, I'd be happy just staying home."

"Come on, there must be something you want to do! Harry and I are going away for the weekend, but he won't tell me where!" She gave a rather pointed look toward her husband who merely shook his head and laughed.

"I'm sure Draco will do the same, but I don't want to be separated from Scorp for too long."

"I still can't believe you married the ferret, Mione," Ron mumbled from across the table. This type of conversation popped up every few months.

I rolled my eyes. No, he would't ever really be able to believe it. It was hard for everyone to wrap their heads around, even mine sometimes. It was strange, but it worked. When I first told Ron he flipped out, saying that he thought all the rumors were just crazy publicity stunts pulled by Draco. I figured there would be a period where he wouldn't accept it, but I hoped he would eventually. Overtime Ron did as I hoped. He and Harry were my best friends, even if they didn't always agree with what I did, they loved me and would stand by me through anything...even marrying their once sworn enemy.

"Ron..." I started, smiling slightly. I knew he meant no harm.

He put his hands up, "I know, I know. I won't start. It's clear he loves you and you love him. You're good for each other, even if it is really weird.."

This is where Ginny spoke up, "You can't be angry, look at what it gave us." She pointed to sleeping Scorpius cradled in my arms. "Our nephew just might be one of the cutest babies. Though, I am partial to my own." She reached over to rustle the black hair on Harry's mini-me, James. Their son was one now, a very happy baby playing with his food in his high chair.

"That's because he looks like his daddy," I smiled up at Ginny.

"Which one?"

I laughed, "Both." Both of our sons look identical to their fathers. James had only one real difference and that was that he gained his mother eye color, bright brown. And Scorpius...he was definitely his father's son. The grey eyes and blonde hair screamed Malfoy. His hair was a shade or two darker, but you could barely tell.

"How are you and the lovely parent in laws?"

"We're getting there. Narcissa loves Scorpius to death, and I'm pretty sure Lucius has a bit of a soft spot as well," I smiled.

Ron spoke again, "How do you trust them with your kid...especially after what that family did to you?"

I didn't know what to say...because I did have a hard time trusting them at first..."It's taken some time to get use to, but Narcissa and Lucius never did anything to me, other than call me a few names...and maybe want me dead."

"Yikes..."

"But I never leave him alone with them," actually I didn't leave him alone with anyone but Draco. I was just maybe, slightly over protective.

"I wouldn't either..."

"Ooh, fun story about visiting them yesterday."

"Oh no..." I saw Ginny roll her eyes.

"Astoria's parents were there. Draco and her father may have gotten into an...altercation."

"Why were they there?" Ginny asked. I saw the two men pretend not be listening, but I knew they wanted in on our gossip.

"To invite them to Astoria's wedding."

"So she is getting remarried."

"Yeah. Her father called Scorpius a mistake and Draco kind of lost it."

"Whoa..." Harry spoke up, "I would have too."

"Clearly we left after that. Draco's still been a little cranky since then though. He hates how his family and family's friends don't like me, it really bothers him even though it doesn't bother me."

"How doesn't it bother you?"

Ron huffed, "After seeing the types of people they do like, it'd be more insulting to have them like you."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Fair point."

Ginny shrugged, "But..."

"But they're people I'm going to have to live with. I'll be okay, I mean they have to warm up eventually."

The other three adults in the room didn't look convinced.

"Yeah," Ginny replied half-heartedly.

"It'll happen!" I argued back. "Narcissa even called me Hermione today, instead of Granger." Eventually they would have to realize that I was there to stay. I was the mother of their grandson and wife of their son. I wasn't leaving anytime soon. I doubted that they would ever like me, but I could work with tolerance.

Ginny smiled, "Well, that's a start."


	4. The Other Parents

"Start explaining yourself," my father growled. My parents had shown up out of the blue this morning. These were the first words out of their mouths when I lead them into the kitchen, their silence frightening me.

They hated it here, the country and my house. "This is not how a woman of our standards should live," my mother would say.

"Explaining what?"

"The real reason for your divorce?" He glared at me, like I had done something wrong.

I was confused to say the least. I hadn't talked to my father much about my divorce, or plans to get remarried, but I had figured he wasn't interested. He never asked and I wasn't one to bring up such conversation. I knew I was disappointing him, but in reality this wasn't about him. "You know what happened."

"Do I?"

My mother glared at him, she didn't look happy at all to be here. She never liked coming to visit, and only did so when she had news that needed to be given in person, but this time she looked like she hated it even more.

"What is going on?"

"You tell me Astoria?!"

A tense silence filled the air after that. I didn't know what he wanted me to tell him. I had been the one to ask the question. How did he expect me to have an answer for the question that I had asked? We stared at each other, a stand off.

I heard footsteps in the hall followed by the melody of a Scottish song being whistled. All three heads turned when Marcas rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen looking chipper as ever...and a little too naked for my parents' eyes. His chest and feet were bare, but at least he had pants on. The whistling died once he looked up and his eyes shifted to my parents.

"Uh..." he looked down at his bare torso, suddenly looking awkwardly out of place, "Good morning." He was ashamed of his body. He had no reason to be. But, being half naked in a room with your fiancee's parents is really unnerving. Especially when said fiancee's father currently looked like he was going to hex you into next year.

My father stared at him with cold eyes, saying nothing and continuing his silent treatment. Mature.

My mother nodded, "morning." I watched as her eyes took in his presence and I didn't like that.

I turned to him, only slightly caught off guard by his looks, "Why don't you go get dressed?"

Thankfully he took the hint, "Okay, I'll be back down in a few minutes?" He questioned, asking whether I wanted him to return or not.

"Okay," I shot him a reassuring smile.

I watched as he nodded again at my parents before turning and walking out the door, his whistling returning once he was out of our sight.

"Now what are you on about?"

My father looked at me cooly, "You can't have children?"

My face fell and I looked at my mother. I had told her that with hopes that she had kept that to herself. Who else had she told?

She put her hands up when I looked in her direction, "wasn't me!"

"Draco told me."

Of course, "No, I can't. Okay?" I wanted them gone.

"That's why he left?"

"No, there were other reasons too."

"But that is the main one?"

Another glare was shot my way. "I don't think so."

"It is."

"How would you know?! You don't know anything, you weren't there Dad! You married me off the Draco and did away with me. You never even visited unless it looked good for you to. I just want this stupid thing to be over with. I can't have kids, I am divorced from who you wanted me to spend my life with, I'm engaged and trying for adoption now! My life was turned upside down a few years ago. But that's just it, it was a few years ago. I'm trying to move on. I _am_ moving on. And I'm happy. Why can't you just let me live my life?"

Both of my parents stood there staring at me, dumbfounded by my outburst.

"I'm sick of everyone telling me what to do. I am an adult. I have the right to live my own life. I don't care if you don't like my choices, because I do!"

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but I do not approve of the way you're acting," my father stated sternly, like he was punishing a small child.

I glared at him, this was unbelievable, "Have you not been listening?"

"To what dear?" My mother pipped in when I was given no answer from my father.

"I've been trying to tell you this all along, I don't care. Not only do I not care if you like the things I do, I don't care if you approve. "

"When did you find out about your problem?" My father asked suddenly.

"Which one?" The list seemed to continuously be growing and "annoying parents" were just added.

He rolled his eyes, "the baby one."

"When Draco left."

"You didn't know before?"

My mother shot him another warning glare. She knew the full story, but she would have never told him. He would have seen me as weak and pathetic. He would never understand pain like what I had gone through. I remembered more and more of those months I had lost in my memory. I was to the point where I believed I knew at least most of it. I was also sure eventually I would know all, even if I didn't necessarily want to.

"I did once. I overdose on potions and lost my memory from that time. I repressed it." Well...at least I was honest.

"Draco never told you before?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He wanted to keep me happy."

My father growled, "No, because he would have taken action to keep you happy. He would have tried other ways."

"What like adoption? Do you have any idea how hard that is? I'm going through it now. They would have never accepted us, he was a Deatheater."

"So?"

"So after the war that kinda became unacceptable."

"I thought he changed?" My mother was wide-eyed, afraid that her daughter had possibly been involved in some evil schemes.

"He did, but the past can haunt you." I knew that too well.

She sighed in relief.

"Plus the Malfoy family needed an heir by blood. His parents wouldn't have stood it if they had known I couldn't give them their heir."

My father shook his head, "There must have been other ways..."

I was done. "Just let it go. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Astoria! We have traveled here to see you!"

"No. You came to yell at me and tell me how stupid I am. But you did that, okay? So now you're free to go on about your way." I tried to stay calm, my voice even and softer than it had been.

"Fine," my father growled as he pulled my mother along behind him to leave.

"I'll write you," my mother stated sadly.

"Okay," I replied back, turning away from their retreating forms.

When they were gone I saw my favorite face appear in the doorway. "Hey there..."

"Were you listening?" Ugh, what had he heard?

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What'd you hear?'

He gave me a sad smile, "that your parents don't treat you like an adult."

"Truth."

"You did well standing up for yourself though," he smiled fully at me, "they deserved it. I'm proud of you." That had to be my favorite phrase he could ever tell me. _I'm proud of you._ It was something I had never heard directed at me until I met him.

I smiled back at him, a pit of warm fuzzies sprouting in my stomach. "Thank you," I leaned up to kiss him. "Promise me we'll never be like my parents."

"I promise."

* * *

A few days passed. No word came from either of my parents. Not that I was expecting any. I mean what would they do? Apologize? Yeah right.

It was a sunny morning that I was spending lazily in bed. Later on in the day I would be meeting with the girls and finalizing a few wedding details. But for now all I had on my plate was to curl up in the warmth of the sunlight a doze. Scotland wasn't exactly the warmest place, often raining and cold. But the recently we had had a warm streak for the spring and it was wonderful. The weather helped improve my mood...as long as I didn't think about my parents' ridiculous actions too much.

Marcas moved away from me as he got up from our bed. He was never one to stay and sleep in, no matter how hard I had tried to get him to in the past. He kissed my temple, "Stay here, I'll just be down in the kitchen. Would you like breakfast any time soon?"

"I'll take tea if you'd be so kind," I smiled and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

After I watched him leave the room before I allowed my head to fall back onto my pillow and my eyes to shut again.

I was awakened seemingly moments later, but the clock showed that it was actually nearly an hour after he had left. He was placing a mug of tea on the night stand with a worried look on his face.

I caught it right away, "What's wrong?" I muttered as I sat up to drink my tea.

He shifted on his feet before pulling a letter out of his back pocket. He glanced over it before he sat down next to me.

"We were denied," his voice was thick but he spoke in barely a whisper.

"For..." Though I knew what he was talking about. I had this excruciating pain in my heart, hurting like a bruise or gash. It hurt to breath and for a moment I couldn't. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be.

"Adoption."

"No..." I couldn't believe it. How? We were perfect candidates. He had a good job, I had a decent one that allowed me enough time off while still making money, we were getting married, had a nice home...wait... the home. Of course...

"She gave us a bad review." That bitch! " It says we could appeal it. We'd have to talk to the agency and go about this legally. It will take a long time..."

I sighed, somewhere between depressed and wanting to strangle that stupid woman, "And then even if were approved, many places won't want someone who had been rejected before. "

He nodded. He was just as upset as I was, that much was easy to tell. How could this happen?

"Well we'll do it, right?"

"Of course"

I was so annoyed. "I just don't understand. There are so many children out there that need homes, but they make it so hard for anyone to adopt them. Instead of allowing them a loving home they keep them stuck I orphanages or foster homes. It's just not fair!"

He moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around me, steadying me. I hadn't realized I was shaking. I wasn't sure if it was from anger or sadness. Probably both.

"It'll be okay. We'll get a child eventually. Let's just focus on our upcoming wedding. We can't adopt I til after then anyway. "

"I guess you're right," I smiled despite my foul mood.

"We'll get through this," he smiled back at me, "It'll all work out, I promise." 


	5. Dragon Roars

Promise of a fantastic, lazy Saturday thrilled me. Sunlight seeped in through the blind covered windows, casting dark shadows and dancing light to play across the room. Pale skin soaked up some of the much needed sunlight as I watched my husband play on the floor with our child. Silly little things made Scorpius smile, especially the way his father would create dazzling creations of smoke for him to watch. Tiny creatures floating around the room, spouting from the tip of his father's wand.

I loved watching my little family as they interacted with each other. Draco was a perfect father, never wanting to be away from his son.

I made my way down to sit on the floor next to my favorite two men.

"Can you say 'Dada?'" Draco was murmuring to Scorpius who just looked up at him in amusement.

"He's too young for words dear."

He shook his head, "Never too early to start."

"It might be a little early," I laughed.

He handed Scorpius his favorite stuffed dragon, delighting in the joy that lit up his little face, "Between our brains he's going to be a little genius."

"Can't argue with that logic," I laughed, "but he's going to say mum first."

"Oh no he's not!"

"Want to bet?" I challenged him, and he was always up for a challenge.

I saw the familiar glint of competition sparkle in his narrowing eyes, "Oh like the bet we have on which house he'll be in?"

"Yes, similar to that I suppose."

"Similar in the way that I'm going to win both of them."

"Who knows, he could wind up in Hufflepuff," I shrugged, knowing exactly what buttons to press.

"Don't you dare!" He threw up his hands.

"He is quite friendly after all," I nodded at the happy baby who had been watching us bicker. He had this large grin on his face, like he did most of the time.

"I'd rather him be a bloody lion..."

"What was that?" I knew I had gotten him. I knew it wasn't fair to be picking on another house, especially as one as nice as Hufflepuff, but they were just the house that everyone did. Many pureblooded families saw that as the lowest house. Gryffindors were bad, but their bravery could get them in trouble ( Oh, like a certain golden three). But Hufflepuffs were everything that Slytherins weren't. Tolerant, friendly, kind-hearted...

"Nothing!" He replied grumpily and I couldn't help but smile at him. Our son pulled the same face on me when I tried to put him down for naps. I leaned in closer and kissed him softly, the repeated the action to the soft head of little Scorpius. He smiled up at me before he continued to gnaw on his little fist, somehow managing to fit the entire thing in his mouth.

I sat there on the floor with Draco, Scorpius in his little bouncing chair, and helped make "scary" dragon noises as Draco and I would take turns moving the toy to make it look like it was walking.

After a while of play I saw his head start to droop, and I knew it was time for his nap. He protested when I picked him up though, wanting to continuing to playing with his parents and toys.

"I can get him," Draco offered. But, I knew better.

Draco couldn't put him down. He would give in and allow him to stay awake and play. He hated seeing him sad. I obviously did too but I also knew that he needed a nap or he would be a thousand times more miserable later that night.

"No, I got him," I kissed him quickly as I made my way out of the room, baby in arms.

* * *

I was fighting a losing battle. I, the girl who helped defeat Voldemort, was no match for her infant child.

"Scorpius, please go to sleep," I tried to reason with the baby. He, of course, didn't know what I was trying to say and instead looked up at me curiously. He didn't want to nap, instead he was alert and playing with his toys that attached to the wooden bars of his curb. I knew he needed to go to sleep soon, or else he would fall asleep later in the evening, thus screwing up his sleeping patterns that he had just recently established. He babbled out some baby talk as he watched me. I had feed and changed him, hoping that he would feel more comfortable that way and fall asleep. Didn't happen. I had tried leaving and hoping he would fall asleep on his own, but wails pierced my ear drums and broke my heart the second I was out of sight. Finally I had given up and defaulted to carrying him around the room and rocking him in the chair until he gave in and I could sneak out of the room.

"Did you just put him down for a nap?" Draco smirked as he made his way over to me.

"Yes, finally!" I sighed out. "He was particularly hard today to be put down. He just kept latching on and pulling my hair anytime I would try to set him down in his crib, refusing to let go. And crying when I would leave."

He gave me a look, that look, as he reached where I was standing. "Does that mean we can have adult fun now?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Draco..."

"Come on," he winked at me.

"I have vomit in my hair right now..." I stated bluntly.

It was his turn to use the eye roll, "Sometimes I swear you forget we're magic." A quick spell removed the foul smelling baby spit up from my hair, as well as the spot on my shoulder that I hadn't realized was there. "There you go."

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

"So..." I caught a glimpse of the returning smirk before his lips made contact with my skin on my neck.

I exhaled raggedly. "So...I think I need a little adult time," I whispered to him.

"Good," he pulled me in for a kiss and I melted.

* * *

Another Sunday rolled around and I had spent the morning with my favorite redheaded family. I figured that, since it was such a nice day out, Scorpius and I would spend the rest of the day at the park. He always loved it there. There were so many new sensations. New things to see, hear, touch, smell, and, to my horror, taste. At four months he was a slobbering mess as his baby teeth were coming in. He was still adorable, spit bubbles and all.

We spent the day playing with his toys and watching as things moved around us. He was delighted by a passing dog. It was so much bigger than the kneazle we had at home and it was easy to tell that he was amazed by its size alone. He reached out towards people and animals as they passed, always eager to make new friends. Hey, maybe he really would be a Hufflepuff. That thought was something I would keep away from his daddy.

We had a long time before Scorpius would be old enough to think about it anyway. I smiled at Scorpius, I couldn't imagine him being any bigger. At almost five months now he was already so much bigger than when he was first born. He seemed to grow everyday. And though it made me sad it also delighted me. I couldn't wait to spend my life watching him grow up, to be there every step of the way.

I was just packing up to leave when I heard a gasp.

"Look at the baaaaby!" I heard a shrill screech from the right side of me. Then the pitter patter of a heels moving on the pavement in a quick motion. A bouncy blonde teenager squealed and cooed as she came rushing towards my son and I. She couldn't have been more than seventeen. She was dragging along who I assumed to be her boyfriend. "Look at how cute he is!" She shouted again, smiling too broadly and jumping up and down, practically on top of us.

I stared at her, clutching Scorpius tighter to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she took the hint and took a step back. "I just get so excited over babies, especially such little cuties like this one," she smiled again. "What's his name?"

"Scorpius," I couldn't help but smiling, looking down at my son peacefully taking in the crazed teenager. He looked up at suddenly and his expression was priceless, looking much like his father's when he was unimpressed.

"How interesting," her bubbly personality faltered for a moment, but not enough for me to question it. It was an odd name, but it fit. Draco and Hermione weird exactly the most common names either.

I smiled in return.

She turned to her boyfriend suddenly, "Look at how perfect he is! Don't you want one?"

He stiffened and shook his head slowly in disagreement. He didn't look nearly as thrilled to be there as she was. He just kept looking at Scorpius like he was the root of all evil. Typical teenage male being terrified of babies. But it was understandable, at their age a baby really should be the last thing they think about.

"Can I hold him?"

"Uh...I don't know, he's little." I didn't want her touching my baby. Sure I let Ginny or Mrs. Weasley touch him, but that's only because they have kids of their own. And I trusted them. This was a perfect stranger.

"Oh please!" She whined, "I really need to hold him."

"Uhm..."

"Please, I'll be careful! I just want to hold a baby. Please, please, please!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, maybe you have a family member who has a-"

And then she was crying. Not just crying but whimpering as she looked at Scorpius with depressed eyes.

Ugh. How much harm could she do holding him for three seconds? As long as I was right there. Ready to catch him and take him back if something terrible did happen. So despite my gut telling me no, I reluctantly agreed. "Okay fine. But you have to be careful."

"Really?!" The tears were gone and a smile lit up her pretty face. She did a little wiggling happy dance before she got serious and held her arms out.

I carefully placed him in her arms, guiding hers to hold him properly. She took to it rather well. I watched as she smiled and cooed at Scorpius.

Though I noticed that he didn't respond to her like he did most people. He seemed weary of her. His little arms reaching out for me immediately.

This is when the boyfriend finally came closer, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "I guess he'll do," I heard him mutter under his breath.

I was confused but I didn't have time to ponder it. I reached out for my son but all I got was a sick twisted smile from little miss bubbly. "Thanks for the baby!"

And all of a sudden...

They were gone.

All three of them.

Gone.


	6. Alive

Gone was our chances of having a child anytime soon. Marcas tried to keep me optimistic, but it was hard. This was just the one thing I wanted, but couldn't seem to get. It made me hate my past self for ever being the type that complained when she didn't get what she want. In the past it was stupid things, asking my father for new dresses or shoes, or fights with my sister. Those problems seemed real then, but they were nothing like the real life problems I was facing now.

I was just sad. Not all the time, not always. But it seemed like under everything, I was sad. I knew it sounded greedy of me, but hell. This was just what I needed. I craved to be a mother and I didn't have that chance. My mother strangely stopped sending me The Daily Prophet, so I started to pick up a Scottish muggle paper. Unfortunately muggle papers only ever focused on the bad. I would sit by and read these terrible new articles of women abusing their children. Why could they have them why they wouldn't appreciate them? Why could these mothers that couldn't even truly be called that, have the children I so desperately wanted. It just wasn't fair.

I tried to stay happy. I knew we would have other chances at adoption. Eventually we could probably get the chance again, I just hated that it was so close...and then gone. Simply because of one person who didn't like us.

Of course I felt terrible for Marcas too. He lost the chance and had to put up with my miserable attitude about it. I don't really know how he did it, but I was thankful he did. He could have married someone who was normal, someone who wasn't broken like I was.

"Thank you," I whispered softly, unsure if he was sleeping or not, his breathing slowed and relaxed. My thoughts were at me again, but the tightening of his arms around my torso as we settled down for the night helped. It helped a lot more than I ever thought another person's touch could. I'd had passionate touches, affectionate touches, loving touches even. But never had I before the type of touch that felt the same as a drowning man's breath of air. A saving touch, my saving grace.

A confused noise came from his throat, "For what?"

How did I put it into words? How could I possibly describe what it meant to me to just have someone I could fall into when I wanted to just fall into myself and wither away?

"For being there."

A loud inhale of breath through his nose was heard in the still room. He rolled over me so that his face was in my line of sight as I looked up over my shoulder. A hint of that crooked smile that I loved played across that beautiful face of his. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

* * *

I heard shuffling of objects, the scratch of hangers in the wardrobe. I opened my eyes to see my fiancé getting dressed for work.

When he caught my eye I was greeted with a warm smile from across the room,"Good morning sweetheart."

"Mhmmm," I mumbled as I rolled over, pulling the pillow over my head to eliminate any light before it could reach my eyes. I had been having a hard time falling to sleep at a normal hour lately. It had been 2 or 3am before I would fall asleep each night. It left me completely drained for the next day. Luckily he was a heavy sleeper and had no trouble staying asleep as I let my mind wander.

I heard a chuckle.

"Just remember you have a meeting with the venue owners today."

I swear if I didn't have him I'd never get anything done. He was like my own little To-Do list, always reminding me of what needed to be done.

"Not until three," I smiled as I pulled the pillow away from my eyes so I could look at him.

He walked over towards me as he finished buttoning his shirt, "Okay, I'm on my way out."

"Have a good day. Love you." I leaned up for the kiss he pressed on my lips.

I barely heard his reply as I let myself drift off again. But not for long.

"Astoria, wake up," he gently shook me until I groaned and rolled over.

"What?"

He gave me a strange look, "You...err...you need to come see this."

What could he possibly need to show me right now? "What? Now?" I'm trying to sleep!"

"Yes, now!"

I rolled my eyes and grumbled, but gave in and pulled myself up from the bed.

"Come on..."

"Okay, okay," I groaned as I pulled on a light robe. I followed him downstairs, sleep still wanting to pull me under.

But any thought of sleeping was gone when I got a look at where my fiancé was heading.

No... it couldn't be. "Is that a... baby?" I was confused, but I could feel my heart swell. There was a little tiny baby boy sitting right inside of the front hair and eyes the same shade as my own. He looked so lost and confused. He took in his surroundings, but surprisingly wasn't crying.

"It is indeed," Marcas ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at the little boy," Someone left him on the steps. When I went to leave he was there. So I brought him inside and came to get you."

I kneeled down to where the baby was sitting quietly in the baby carrier. Swaddled in a soft blue blanket. He was clean and looked well taken care of. Who could just leave him?

"Should I stay? This is a lot for you to take on..."

"Didn't you mention you had a big day today? A meeting with someone important?" I knew he would hate to miss something like that, even if it was to stay for something so wonderful. I smiled down at the baby. "I'll be fine."

He was uneasy about it, "You have a meeting too."

"Kate can go by herself. She knows more about it anyway.I'll be fine, I promise. Now go or you'll be late."

"Okay...there were a couple more bags left, I'll bring them in." He eyed the baby, looking at the poor little boy with the same uneasy expression.

"Marcas, it's a baby. It won't hurt you," I laughed at him as he brought in the other bags full of baby necessities. Whoever had dropped off the baby had left us with more than enough things to get us through the week. All of it looked brand new, as if they were shopping specifically for a drop off. I couldn't imagine why anyone would do such a thing.

"Yeah, yeah," he brushed off my comment. "I uh..I should get going I guess."

"Okay," I muttered as I unhooked the infant from his carrier, lifting him into my arms. He looked at me with big, terrified eyes but still not a peep was made. It unnerved me how scared he looked, but it was definitely understandable.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He lingered in the doorway.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. When I did the baby seemed to relax a little more, being more at ease once he saw that I was laughing. "I'll be okay."

"I love you. Call me if you need anything, I'll be right home."

"Okay," I carried the baby and carrier into the living room. I walked around with him for a bit, trying to get him use to me. I spoke to him about nonsense, cooing as I did so. Before long he was sleeping, the day and new situation proving to be too much for him.

As I looked at the sleeping little boy I couldn't contain my joy. A real baby was sleeping in my home. I figured this would be a good time to sort through the bags that were left with him. Quietly I put him into the carrier and then brought the remaining bags into the living room. The first one I unzipped had necessities such as nappies, bottles, and clothing. All new and in the packaging still. The second contained things such as a few stuff toys and even a few parenting books. Clearly whoever dropped this baby off wanted a good life for him. In a small zippered pouch on the bottom of one bad there was a letter.

In scratchy handwriting it read,

_Miss Greengrass,_

_I'm aware of your troubles with attaining a child and your desire to do as such. I cannot care for my_  
_own and know you would give him the life he deserves. His name is Alastair and is 5 months old._  
_Please take care of him._

I didn't know how to feel after reading it. Part of me was saddened by this mother. And a little irritated. Should could have rung the doorbell and spoke with us. Leaving a poor defenseless baby outside isn't okay. There was also a part of me that was delighted. This wasn't just a random baby that I had to hold my love back from, he was mine now. The baby was meant for me. He was mine.

I looked over at him still sleeping peacefully. I saw everything in him, the little bundle of perfection, everything that I had ever hoped for come to life. I was breathless. It felt like every moment before this in my life was leading me up to this very moment. The very moment that I saw him. And I felt alive.

* * *

-Author's Note-  
I'm so sorry it's been so long (and sorry if this chapter sucked). I was going through final project week, then finals week, then traveled a bit to friends' graduations, then I just couldn't motivate myself to write. I tried, I really really tried, but every time I would go to write nothing came out. Or if it did it sounded terrible the next time I read it. So I hope this isn't complete shit! I'll try to update faster.

Also a lot of comments have been talking about tracker spells. Ehh they seem really creepy to me (even if it just is on a baby). And it's a spell that is used by two people with wands, and babies don't have those. I mean there is the Taboo spell, but that's having to do with a word which doesn't seem logical to use for this sort of thing.


	7. Sense

"Alive?! Of course I think he's still alive," I screeched. It had now been a week since Scorpius was kidnapped. Each day seemed like a century, minutes passing like years. Everytime we tried talking to the aurors, we got nowhere. But we were there again, hoping for a better outcome.

"Calm down Mrs. Malfoy, we just need to look at all the possibilities," an auror threw up his hands, trying to keep me calm. Yeah as if that was possible.

Draco's eyes narrowed, grey burning with hatred, "And do you really think asking us if we think he has been m-murdered a good idea?" He stuttered on that dreadful word.

"We just need to keep it in mind. But-"

Draco cut him off, "Do you have children?"

He looked surprised at the question, "I don't see how that is relevant."

"It is, now answer it."

His eyes narrowed at my husband, "No...I don't have any children."

"Then I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to someone who understands. And you can't possibly understand the terrible panic and heart wrenching horror that we are going through right now. I demand someone else."

"Bring in Harry Potter," I backed up my husband, "He's a father and he knows my children."

The young auror looked angry and giddy at the same time. He clearly did not like the way we were speaking to him, but he seemed very happy to deny us. "They don't want him on the case because of that reason. It's a conflict of interests." He looked smug as he spoke those words.

Oh no. "My child is missing, you don't get to play 'Mr. Big-shot Auror' right now. Bring in Harry or I swear on all of my magical ability that I will shove your wand so far up yo-"

"Get out of here Jared," an angry voice sounded behind me, "I've got it from here."

"But...Mr. Potter-"

"No, you're not wanted here. If the department really has that big of a problem with me working this case, they can talk to me about it. And not some newbie. Leave."

"Fine!" He put his hands up, the smug look wiped off of his face. "Fine, okay." He walked out of the room and I was pretty sure I heard him mumble, "Crazy bint."

"What do we do, Harry?" I crumbled. "What do we do?"

"We try and find him. There are aurors out there looking for people that fit your description. We'll bring them in and question them. We'll find them, we'll find him. We'll bring him home Hermione, I promise."

"Don't make those promises, Harry...you can't guarantee anything. They could be anywhere by now."

"We're trying, we're trying."

I felt hollow inside, like a piece of me was missing. And it was, because my son was gone, "I just want my son back..."

"I know..."

Another auror came in. Again I didn't know him. I seemed to haven fallen behind on who worked here anymore. "Mrs. Malfoy, could you identify the kidnappers in a line up?"

I gave him a "duh" look. Of course I could. I saw their faces every night, their images haunting me in my sleep. "Yes."

"Great, just follow me and I'll take you to the lineup room. They won't be able to see you, just look in a point out the couple who you think took your son."

"Okay."

He looked away from me, " I uh..I should let you know that none of these couples were found with your son." He muttered as he opened the door and let Draco and I inside.

My heart fell. If none of them were found with him it either meant that none of these couples were the guilty ones, or that they had done something with Scorpius. I started to hope that I wouldn't see who it was.

Unfortunately, there they were. The second I looked up at the line of the four different couples, I locked eyes on the ones who had taken my son. My heart plummeted, my chest freezing over. Where was he? Where was my son? What had they done with him?

"The third couple," I choked out as I turned into Draco's chest, hiding my face from the horrors that their images left me with.

"Was it them, or just ones that look like them?"

I mumbled, "Them. 100% them."

"Okay we'll question them-"

"No! I want to."

He looked concerned, "We really can't do that Mrs. Malfoy...it's against-"

"I don't care."

"It's against policy and-"

I wasn't one for throwing my name around but..."I'm Hermione Granger, I was one of the people who fought hardest for your ability to have these stupid policies. I am an exception."

"But-"

"To this day I still work in the high positions of the legalities at the ministry. It would do you well to overlook these rules right now, or your job will be ripped from you like my son has been ripped from me."

Sweated beaded on his forehead, "I-"

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Mrs.-

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" I shouted, I was going to get my way. I was going to even if I had to hex him five ways into next Sunday.

"Harry!" He called out to the other room.

He entered, "I was listening, let her talk to them. She's done this in other cases before, she knows how to handle herself."

"Hey, it's on your head now." The other auror mumbled as he left the room. Clearly aurors and I weren't exactly seeing eye to eye today.

"What about Draco?"

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry...I'm already breaking rules letting you do it."

Draco nodded,"I understand, I'll wait outside."

"I'll let you behind the glass wall though, so you can see what goes on."

"That works just as well."

"I'll set up the room, it'll take a moment. You can go wait in through that door," he pointed to a doorway down the hall from us.

I nodded in return."Okay."

The room was small, enough for possibly five people to stand and watch what occurred in the interrogation room through the double sided glass. Inside the interrogation room itself was a single center lighting, a small wooden table, and three chairs. Normally it would be two aurors taking on one criminal, but this time it was just me against these two. Of course I would have backup in the room where I stood currently if I needed it, but it would be just me talking to them.

I watched as the opposing side of the room's door opened and the two people I had pointed out were pushed into the room and told to take a seat. I waited, watching them interact with each other when it seemed like no one was watching. The girl had red rimmed eyes, clearly having been crying. She shook in her seat and continually scratched at her skin. Her nerves looked almost as fried as mine were. The young man looked nervous too, his knee bouncing under the table. He watched his girlfriend, and helplessly attempted to sooth her. "We'll be alright, it wasn't us. You know it wasn't us..."

We'll see about that.

I entered the room and stalked towards the table. "Hello."

"H-hi" stuttered out the girl, clearly terrified.

I glared daggers at them, "I'm going to ask this once, as calmly as I can. Where is my son? WHERE!?"

The girl jumped as if I bit her, "I don't know. We didn't take him. We don't even know what is going on."

I went on to describe how and where he had been taken, hoping it would trigger something. They both sat there looking very much like it was the first time they heard of this.

"We didn't even know there was a park there!"

"Uh-huh...then why did I see you both there? I could describe you perfectly, down to your height and eye color. How could I know that if I've never seen you two before? You know, if you weren't at the park."

"It wasn't us! I don't know how it looked like us, but we weren't those people. I swear," she cried. The girl was shaking violently, her face drained of any color.

I hissed through my teeth, "And why should I believe you?"

"I have a daughter myself, she's only eight months old. Why would I steal another child when I had my own so young."

Something sparked that memory. She had a daughter?

_The girl turned to her boyfriend suddenly, "Look at how perfect he is! Don't you want one?_"

Why would she as ask if he wanted one, if she had a had one? And one just four months older than Scorpius?

_"Please, I'll be careful! I just want to hold a baby."_

But she already had one to didn't make sense.

"You're too young to have a baby..."

The girl looked down at her hands on the table, "I know...we're only 17 and 19, but...well she wasn't exactly planned."

If she wasn't planned and they were that young, they probably had a hard time taking care of her. Why would they steal another baby? This just didn't make sense. Could they be lying?

"Prove it," I narrowed my eyes. "Where is she now?"

The guy spoke up this time, "Here, here," he pulled out his wallet and flipped it open. Pictures of a small baby girl were shown. One with her parents as the three of them smiled. Another was a hospital picture, proof that the girl in front of me was indeed the mother. "She's with my mum right now. But she was with us when we were taken by the cops to come here."

Cops?

My eyes grew wide, "D-Do you know where we are?"

"A police station?" The girl looked confused, "Are we not?"

"No, we are," I spluttered out, "I meant the area?" Even though that's not meant what I meant at all. The words like cops and police made me think they didn't know what magic was. And as the young man in front of me started to explain that he wasn't sure where they were region wise I signaled an Harry who had been standing behind the two way mirror on the right side of the room.

He entered moments later, "How's it going?" Like he didn't already know.

I pulled him close to me, whispering harshly into his ear. "Are these muggles?!"

He whispered back confused, "Yeah they are."

"Are you stupid? It couldn't have been muggles!" I yelled out, not caring that the two muggles could hear me.

He looked scared as he eyed me, and then them, then me again, "Why not? The are muggles."

"Apparation," my voice lowered again.

A realization dawned on him, "You just said disappeared...we didn't rule mu-them out."

I played the conversations back in my head. Did I really not say apparated? Did I leave out that detail?

"Muggles?" The girl questioned, confusion coloring her face.

"It's the last name of one of the cops here. Mr. Potter asked a question about him. He seems to have found some information regarding you two."

They both gave me a strange look.

"A moment please," I got up and dragged Harry out of the room with me.

"It wasn't them. They can't have take him...but they look like them. Could something as simple as a polyjuice potion have been used for this? Could they actually be innocent? Just in the wrong place at the wrong time and have had someone take a piece of hair from them both?"

"That would mean that they planned to steal a baby...maybe ours in specific," Draco said having heard the conversation.

This left the burning question, "Who would want to take our son? Who?"


End file.
